To help a victim
by kurokiya
Summary: Lovina takes a couple friends to pick up a package but is there really a package? rated M to be safe. please ignore the extra stuff at the top


To help a victim

By Madeleine Harold

_Foreign words_ "conversation"

**Radio reception **'thoughts/sound effects'

Radio contact/emphasis

Has fem!Germany, fem!Romano, fem!China, Fem!Prussia

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lovina?" asked Yao worriedly, surveying their surroundings. She and her friends Michelle, Letta, and Maria were asked by their mutual friend Lovina to accompany said person to pick some package that the mafia Capo Famiglia (boss) wanted to be brought back to Naples. Lovina had explained that he didn't care who she brought with her or how she got it, he just wanted it done. The package was located in an abandoned section in a small town just inside the Puglia region. Because it was abandoned, the buildings were falling apart and Yao couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Lovina however, just shook her head and replied to Yao's question with a quick,

"You'll be fine Yao. The Puglia Mafia abandoned this town after a better and more secure port was found for their trades."

"Still" spoke Maria, frowning at an open door way where she thought she had seen something, "Wouldn't it have been better if we had brought Antonio or Ivan along? Heck, I wouldn't even mind if Alice or Francis hand come." Lovina frowned but didn't reply. Instead she stopped and motioned towards a run-down looking building.

"This is where we are supposed to meet the Puglia Capo Famiglia. No more than two others and I are to go in and wait to be escorted to the location of the package. Apparently it is a high priority target for the polizia." Michelle frowned as she observed the building with barely hidden disgust.

"This is where you're supposed to meet the Capo Famiglia? It looks as if one good storm or earthquake would topple it!" she exclaimed. Letta just rolled her eyes at Michelle's comment.

"You aren't going in. Francis and Alice would kill us if we let you come in." Lovina ignored her friends as Michelle and Letta started to argue and walked up to the door. Hearing the squeak of the door the others turned to look.

"H-hey Lovina! Don't you want someone to go with you?" Again, Letta rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, what did I tell you? You are not going in!" Michelle huffed and turned her back, pouting. Yao and Maria chuckled while Lovina frowned and addressed her amicas.

"Not really. I don't trust this branch of the mafia and it could get dangerous really fast." Michelle frowned, "I don't want you in their alone, regardless of who goes. I think all of us would feel better if you took at least Letta and/or Maria with you." Lovina hesitated. Yao took this chance to speak up.

"Would you rather have Letta and Maria, your Patate Bastardi, go with you, or go alone?" Lovina grit her teeth. She really didn't want to go alone but the thought of endangering friends, even if she gave them less than desired nicknames, sickened her. Sadly, the German sisters decided for her.

"We are going with you Lovina no if, ands, or buts, understood?" all but ordered Letta, who was backed up by Maria. Lovina opened her mouth to argue but sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You can come with." Maria grinned and pulled out a bag. Reaching in, she pulled out five ear radios.

"Since it was obvious you have never trusted the mafia very much, I took the liberty to bring these radios with us." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Humming happily, Maria began setting the radios up before noticing everyone staring at her.

"What? I sent Gilbird to go get them earlier" she stated calmly, causing everyone to face-fault. Shaking her head after standing back up, Lovina took a headset and waited for Maria and Letta to do the same. As soon as they were ready the three walked into the hotel, leaving a worried Michelle and a nervous Yao behind.

Once inside, Letta rounded on Lovina.

"Alright Lovina, spill it. I know you are expecting something." Lovina nodded grimly.

"You're right Letta. The Naples Mafia Capo Famiglia said that only the Capo famiglia of the Puglia Mafia would be here but I am expecting at least 10 or so soldati to be accompanying him." Both Letta and Maria paled but before they could comment the sound of footfalls reached their ears. Spinning around, the girls saw a figure of a man in the hall in front of them. They couldn't make out any detail as he was in the shadows but they could see the glint of his eyes and the slight shine of his teeth due to the small smile on his face.

"Ah, you came." The man stated his smile widening. The smile seemed friendly but there was a subtle undertone of malice and his tone was dripping had been just dripping with honey. There was however, an odd look in his eye that set Letta and Maria on edge.

'That look...' Letta took a step back as Maria grabbed her arm, 'Hitler…he had that look'. There was only one type of look besides the looks from Russia, and those were looks of lust. Concerned, both turned to address Lovina but she was already speaking.

"Si, we are here for the package that the Naples Capo Famiglia asked us to pick up."

"Are you now?" questioned the man, his smile widening.

"Si, we are." Spoke Lovina firmly "Do you have it?" The man chuckled.

"But of course. Follow me please" he chuckled again and motioned for the three girls to follow him. As they walked, Letta muttered to Maria, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Maria nodded and whispered back "I'm going to radio Michelle and Yao." Pressing a small button on her radio, Maria whispered

"Michelle? It's Maria. Letta and I have a hunch about what is going on and I am going to need you and Yao to call Antonio and Ivan."

"What's your hunch Maria?" Asked Michelle, worried.

"The Mafia is planning on making a woman's worst nightmare come true."

"WHAT! I am going to call them right now. Keep in contact and try to hold out till they get here." Maria muttered a quick "Ja" and ended the conversation.

"Ah, here we are" spoke the man in the shadows. He had stopped them in the middle of what appeared to be the grand-ball room of a rundown hotel. There were three separate doors, not counting the entrance they just came through.

"Where is the package?" demanded Lovina, scanning the room for what they were supposed to pick up. Letta and Maria however, looked behind them and saw that the door was blocked, causing them to start cursing in German.

"HAHAHA! You well aren't a slow one? There is no package."

"Huh?" was Lovinas intelligent reply "What do you mean?" The man started laughing.

"What I am saying is that the Naples Capo Famiglia unknowingly sent you into a trap! You and your amicas are entertainment for me and my famiglia!"

Before the girls even had time to really react, the man had flipped his hand at one of the walls and six Soldati ran up and grabbed all three girls. Said girls only had enough time to scream out for help before being dragged to separate rooms. As the doors slammed, one of the Soldati walked up to the man in the shadows.

"What are you going to do with them Capo Famiglia?" he asked, curious.

The man just smiled cruelly.

"The elder German sister is yours and the others along with little Lovina. I want the younger German sister. She seems like she would be fun to break." The Soldati smiled just as cruelly as his leader before running into the room where Maria was located. The Leader watched the Soldati for a moment before walking into the room that was holding Letta.

[outside]

Outside the building, Yao and Michelle were waiting nervously for Antonio and Ivan to arrive when three faint screams for help reached their ears from inside the building. The building suddenly vibrated as the sound of heavy doors slamming echoed through the desolate streets. Looking at each other, Michelle pressed the button on her radio to contact the others.

"Letta? Maria? Lovina? What's going on?" she exclaimed, listening for a reply. After about a five second break of silence, a voice came through the headset.

"Michelle? Listen and don't interrupt. Whatever you do, don't come in here without Ivan and Antonio. Several members of the Puglia Mafia are here…" Lovina explained their situation and how to get to their location to Yao and Michelle.

"Hurry please!" Begged Lovina "I'm worried about…ACK!…No!" There was the sound of something getting crushed and then the line went dead.

"Lovina?" cried a panicked Yao as she tried to get contact back with Lovina. Michelle stood watching until she heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Turning, Michelle was greeted to the sight of two very pissed off men. Gone was the oblivious and happy-go-lucky Spanish man that she knew and in his place was the conquistador of the old times, armed with his Halberd. Next to him stood Ivan, brandishing his lead pipe.

"Where are they?" asked Ivan, smiling sweetly as he stroked his pipe, scaring Michelle and Yao to a lesser extent. Wordlessly, Michelle and Yao motioned for them to follow before running inside the old building.

[inside]

The four people ran through the twisting hallways, with only the information that Lovina had given Michelle as a guide. They finally stopped running in a large ballroom like area and looked about.

"Alright everyone pick…" started Yao, only to be interrupted by a scream of "ANTONIO!" that could only be from Lovina. Antonio immediately ran in that direction of her scream. The other three looked at each other before running towards the other two doors.

[Michelle]

Michelle ran towards the door to the left of the entrance and pulled the door open. What she saw on the other side made her blood boil. Letta was sitting against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest and legs pulled together in an upright fetal position in an effort to conserve her modesty. Her shirt was in tatters and her bra had been ripped in to two pieces. The pants she had been wearing were completely destroyed and her underwear were ripped in two like her bra. There were at least 10 to 12 whip marks that were visible to her all of which were bloody. Several scratches littered her arms and legs and there was a large red slap mark on her face. Her once impeccable blond hair was limp and dirty from a mixture of sweat, blood and dust. One small detail nearly made Michelle go ballistic. While she could visibly see the semen leaking from her mouth and private areas, that did not upset her nearly as much as what she saw in the eyes of her friend. Gone was the look of confidence that was almost always in her eyes. Instead there was only fear and resignation.

'They didn't just rape her, they completely broke her!' she seethed. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Michelle walked slowly towards her friend. Letta backed up against the wall and started to shake. Frowning, Michelle knelt and held out her hand

"Letta? It's me Michelle." Letta looked at her and croaked "ch-chelle?"

"Oui, Your safe now, and the others and I are getting you, your sister, and Lovina out of here, okay?" she cooed, inching closer. Letta stared at Michelle's out stretched hand.

"I-I thought you and Yao wouldn't come" she whimpered, slowly reaching towards Michelle. Careful not to startle her, Michelle grabbed Letta's hand and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back due her panic, Michelle whispered quietly into her ear before hitting a pressure point on the back of her neck making Letta fall limp in her arms. Gathering Letta up and covering her in the blanket Michelle felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes as she half carried, half dragged Letta into the main room where she laid Letta in her lap to wait for Yao, Ivan, and Antonio, praying that Maria and Lovina were okay.

[Yao and Ivan]

Yao and Ivan ran towards the door farthest from the entrance when they heard footsteps. Turning, they saw about five Soldati behind them.

"Ivan, be a dear and get rid them okay, aru?" asked Yao, looking back at the five. Ivan smiles and nodded before turning and running towards the five men. Shaking her head, Yao continued to the door and pushed it open. When she observed the inside, she felt anger she hadn't felt since her little brother Kiku had attacked and terrorized her people during WWII. While Maria was obviously unconscious, there were signs that she had fought back as both her hands and legs had been tied to either the bed or wall/ceiling and her wrists and legs were chafed to the point of bleeding from her struggle. There were also several slap marks littered across her body. Barely containing her anger, Yao quickly yet gently untied Maria, wrapped her in the blanket she was on, and carried her out. She met Ivan who was dragging all five men that he attacked behind him.

"Go wait with Michelle okay? I am going to have some fun with them, da?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yao couldn't help but step back nervously at the sight of Ivan's "Happy face."

She didn't say anything and only nodded and went to sit with Michelle in the main room. Both Yao and Michelle observed the German sisters before agreeing silently that they would get whoever did this.

[Antonio]

Antonio ran to the door on the right side of the entrance where he had heard Lovina's cry come from.

'No one hurts my Lovi, NO ONE!' he seethed silently, angrily, and a bit possessively. Reaching the door, Antonio didn't bother to open the door. Instead he planted a firm kick to the door, sending it banging open. What he saw on the other side made his vision go red. Three Soldati were holding a struggling Lovina down with at least 10 other soldati stood watch and one had already dropped his pants. All 14 Soldati were frozen in shock from Antonio's sudden arrival. Antonio quickly scanned Lovina. She had several slap marks and cuts littering her body but was otherwise unhurt.

"Toni…help" she whimpered and Antonio snapped. He let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a scream before hacking at the man closest to him. For five minutes, Antonio hacked through 13 of the 14 men, showing no mercy before turning on the man about to rape Lovina.

"Forgive me lord…" was all the man said before Antonio cut his head off. Once certain that every man was dead, he dropped his halberd and fell to his knees in front of Lovina who had drawn back into a corner of the room.

"Lovi? It's alright, I'm here, and they won't harm you anymore." Antonio held out his arms and motioned for her to come to him. She hesitated but eventually crawled to him and rested her head against his chest. Closing his arms around her, he started speaking softly in Spanish as she had started to panic.

" Shh shh Lovi. Ahora estás a salvo. No te hará daño nunca más." Holding her, he gently stood up and draped his coat around her while whispering,

"shh shh mi poco de tomate. Let's get you out of here." Grabbing his Halberd, he turned and walked out to join his friends, hoping that the others were okay.

[Main Room]

Michelle and Yao were sitting on the floor, gently holding the German sisters and waiting for the men to get back with Lovina. They only had to wait about five minutes before all three showed up.

"Deiu merci…" breathed Michelle in relief when she spotted Lovina in Antonio's arms.

"You weren't too late, were you Antonio?" asked Yao in worry. She sighed in relief when Antonio shook his head in the negative.

"No, I wasn't but there were at least 14 men in there and-and I slaughtered them all…I slaughtered them all like I did to the Mesoamericans. I-I became a monster aga…"

'SLAP!' a stunned silence rang through the room as Yao, Ivan, and Antonio stared at Michelle in shock. Said person had laid Letta down, stood, and Slapped Antonio across the face.

"Idiot! You're not a monster! And think of it this way, if you hadn't killed them, they would have raped Lovina and other women." Antonio opened his mouth to argue but realized that she was right and instead said,

"Let's get them home and cleaned up." Ivan nodded "Da that is a good idea." Yao and Michelle nodded in agreement. Gathering up their three friends the four conscious people walked out of the accursed building and into the light.

[Lovina's house]

30 minutes later the seven friends arrived at Lovina's house. Once inside, Antonio all but ran to Lovina's room to let her sleep. Michelle and Yao had Ivan help them draw a bath for the German sisters before kicking him out due to the fact the girls were most certainly traumatized and a warning that he was to go nowhere near the girls for a while.

Once he was gone, Michelle and Yao sat in the tub with the sisters and began to scrub clean all their wounds and remove any unwanted bodily fluids from them. Slowly but surely, most of the visible signs of their ordeal disappeared. As soon as they were done, Yao and Michelle lifted Letta and Maria out of the tub and dried them off. Yao was done first as Maria didn't have many flesh wounds so Yao had wrapped her wrists and legs.

"Go ahead and take Maria up to the guest room. I'll be up once I finish." Yao nodded in confirmation and disappeared through the door. Turning back to Letta, Michelle was startled when Letta let out a low moan and started moving.

"was? ... wo bin ich?" she asked and due to her shock, she had reverted to German.

"Shh" cooed Michelle, continuing to wrap Letta's wounds, "Votre coffer-fort. We're at Lovina's house. After you passed out, Yao, and Antonio got Maria and Lovina out while Ivan killed the Soldati. Yao took Maria upstairs and put her in bed. You can see her once I finish binding your wounds." Letta stiffened at the mention of wounds on her body.

"W-Wunden?" she stuttered, trying to cover herself.

"Shh" Michelle cooed again, lifting Letta into her arms as she had just finished wrapping Letta's wounds, "you don't need to tell me about it, Letta. Let's worry about your physical pain right now, and you can talk about it when you feel better, okay?" Letta just nodded, too tired to reply. Bending over, Michelle gently gathered Letta into her arms and started to walk to the guest room, tears pricking her eyes.

'D*mn it! If only we had gone in sooner the Letta, Maria, and Lovina wouldn't have been hurt!' she berated herself angrily as she walked into the Guest room.

Once Yao got to the guest bedroom, she immediately laid Maria on the bed before going into the hall closet to grab some bandages to wrap Maria's wrists and legs. This task was actually rather difficult as Maria would shield away in her sleep causing Yao to have to grab her only to have to back off when Maria lashed out unconsciously. By the time Yao was done with the task, Michelle had walked in and laid Letta down on the bed next to Maria. Michelle turned to Yao and asked quietly,

"Did she wake up?" Yao shook her head in the negative and motioned to the now still Maria.

"No, but she fought back against me in her sleep…" Yao trailed off and looked at the German sisters with Michelle in worry as both had started to whimper in their sleep.

[Flash-back-Letta]

The two Soldati that had grabbed Letta threw her to the floor of a room, causing her breath to be knocked out of her lungs. Gasping, she pulled herself up and surveyed the room she was in. it was small, with just enough room to hold about four people, with what looked to be a twin size bed in one corner. Other than the bed there wasn't much in the room. As she was surveying the room, she had also been keeping an eye on the two men who had brought her into the room. Noticing them moving closer, Letta pulled out a good-sized pocket knife that she always kept on her person and reached for her radio, only to have her hand meet empty air. Eyes widening, she frantically searched the room for her missing headset before noticing it in pieces by her feet. Grasping her knife tighter, she let her mouth settle into a grim line while shifting into a defensive stance. Without her radio, she was on her own and could only hope her sister or Lovina called and told Michelle and/or Yao to go get help.

"Heh, sciocca po 'di Tedesco" sneered man #1, "Don't bother fighting us, it is futile." The man #2 nodded in agreement and smiled nastily. Letta just snorted.

"Bah, nothing is futile until you try. Still, I'm surprised a simple-minded Hosenscheisser knows that word" she shot back, not caring that her insult would probably get her in trouble. Now the two may not have understood her, but her tone was all they needed to hear to know that the word was an insult, and a bad insult at that. Growling, the two men launched themselves at Letta. For a couple minutes, Letta was actually able to hold them off. But her smaller and slimmer stature than the two men eventually allowed them to grab her, pinning her arms to the wall and forcing the German to her knees. Soldati #2 pulled out a length of rope and a piece of cloth. Gripping the cloth, he slapped Letta across the face hard, causing her to gasp out of reflex, allowing the man to shove the cloth into her mouth. Once that was done he took the rope and tied her to the bed. Letta tried to force the gag out but Soldati #1 ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her head, effectively stopping her from forcing the gag out. Grinning nastily, Man #1 cast a quick look at man #2 before sneering, "Let's get you undressed for the Capo Famiglia, eh sciocca po 'di Tedesco?" before grabbing Letta's knife (she had dropped it when man #2 had grabbed her) and used it to cut her shirt and shorts off. Forgoing the knife, he grabbed her bra and ripped it off of her, leaving red marks where the elastic had rebounded. Man #2 then took man#1's spot and ripped off her underwear and hog-tied her. Wide-eyed and frightened, Letta struggled some more only to get slapped again.

"Stay still you puttana. Capo Famiglia is going to have some fun with you." The statement only caused Letta to struggle more, resulting in her being slapped in the same spot again.

'BANG' went the door as the Capo Famiglia walked in. When he spotted the gagged and bound Letta he smiled and waved a hand at the two Soldati, causing them to scurry out.

"Now, let's see how long it takes you to break…" stated the man, stepping forward, untying and pulling out the gag. Once he stepped back, Letta opened her mouth to scream out obscenities and for help when a swishing noise stopped her. Glancing at his hand Letta paled as she spotted what the noise was coming from. In his hand was a nine o' tails whip. Chuckling at Letta's horrified face, the man raised the whip.

"let us see how long you last" he declared, before raising the whip and bringing it down over her breasts. CRACK! Letta let out a yell and started struggle against the ropes binding her. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Went the whip, the hits being drowned out by the volume of Letta's screams of pain. Nothing she had experienced in war had prepared her for this.

'make it stop, make it stop!' was the only thought that went through her head, repeating it's self over and over. Her vision began to go as the whip went lower and the man started to slap her. Deep down in her she knew that it was only a flash back, but oh god, she didn't want to go through it again. Suddenly, a soft, gentle voice speaking French broke into her head.

"Letta, chut Letta, c'est seulement un rêve de mon ami."

"Michelle…" thought Letta, struggling to make herself wake up. The dream seemed to fight back as suddenly her vision came back right as the Capo Famiglia penetrated her, making her scream and cry in pain due to her being a virgin and the lack of preparation.

"Taire Letta il ira loin, tout ce que vous devez faire est de se réveiller, d'accord?"

"Okay…" she muttered and her sight and hearing completely cut out. She waited a moment before opening her eyes to see Michelle next to her.

"Michelle…?" she whimpered, shifting so that she could bury her face into Michelle's stomach. Looking down, Michelle whispered a soft "Oui" and rubbed her head gently.

'Tee hee' giggled Maria silently despite her current situation. She had in the past five minutes kicked, hit, scratched, and bitten her captors just about everywhere she could reach. Fed up, the two Soldati both slapped her in the face, causing her headset to go flying out and break. She was also was stunned by the hit.

'verdammt, I have to get out of here!' this single thought helped her keep struggling. Unlike Letta, not that she knew, the two Soldati didn't throw her into the room, instead she was placed on the bed, stripped, her wrists tied together, looping the leftover through a hook on the bed. They also bound her calves to her thighs and then fastened her legs so she was spread eagle. Cursing, she tested the strength of the ropes, only to discover that they were too strong. As she thought on this, she was brought back abruptly by a strike to her breasts, stunning her. Two more strikes hit her breasts, along with what felt like a riding crop hit her opening. Grinning sadistically at the now crying girl, they grabbed a second crop and began hitting both her opening and her breasts several more times. Now openly sobbing and screaming, all she could think about is praying for someone to rescue her. Her vision suddenly disappeared along with most of her hearing as a soft voice cooing in Chinese echoed through her head.

"Xū mǎlìyà, zhè shì zhèngcháng de. Nǐ shì ānquán de, tā zhǐshì yīgè mèngxiǎng."

"Wh-Where are you?" she asked, searching mentally for the owner of the voice.

"Xū, xū, zhǐshì yī juéxǐng lái, suǒyǒu nǐ xūyào zuò de jiùshì xǐng lái."

"mmm… okay…wait for me…" Maria muttered as all her senses cut out for a split second, before her eyes opened and spotted Yao sitting next to her.

"Yao?" she whimpered, pulling closer to Yao out of fear.

"Shì" whispered Yao, "it's alright, your safe."

Michelle and Yao had sat on the bed and had been whispering comforting words in their ears. Just then the German sisters woke up.

"Michelle…?" whimpered Letta as Maria echoed her with a soft,

"Yao?"

"Oui/Shi. It's alright, you're safe." Both sisters nodded.

"will, will you stay with us?" they asked in unison. Michelle and Yao nodded before shifting into more comfortable positions. Looking at Yao, Michelle smiled before starting to sing.

(Bonsoir mon ange, le temps de fermer vos yeux

Et sauver ces questions pour un autre jour

Je pense que je sais ce que vous avez été me demandant

Je pense que vous savez ce que j'ai essayé de dire

J'ai promis de ne jamais vous laisser

Ensuite, vous devez toujours savoir

Où que vous alliez, peu importe où vous êtes

Je ne serai jamais loin

Bonsoir mon ange, il est maintenant temps de dormir

Et encore tant de choses que je veux dire

Rappelez-vous toutes les chansons que vous chanté pour moi

Quand nous sommes allés à voile sur une baie d'émeraude

Et comme un bateau sur l'océan

Je bascule à dormir

L'eau est sombre et profonde, au coeur de ce coeur antique

Tu seras toujours une partie de moi

Bonsoir mon ange, il est maintenant temps de rêver

Et le rêve merveilleux de votre vie sera

Un jour, votre enfant peut pleurer, et si vous chantez cette berceuse

Ensuite, dans votre coeur il y aura toujours une partie de moi

Un jour, nous serons tous partis

Mais berceuses aller sur et sur

Ils ne meurent jamais)

[Lovina's room]

Antonio had fallen asleep by Lovina's bedside when a whimper from said girl woke him up. Standing, he walked to the front of her bed and waited to see what would happen.

THUD! Lovina was thrown into a small room and left alone behind a locked door. Looking around, Lovina decided to contact Michelle and Yao. Right as her headset came on she heard,

"ria! Lovina?" from a frantic Michelle. Hitting the call button on her radio, Lovina whispered, "Michelle? Listen, whatever you do, don't come in alone…" Lovina quickly explained the situation and directions to the girls' location. This took about 10 minutes of time.

"Please," she all but begged, "Hurry. I'm worried about…" several hands cut her off abruptly and destroyed her headset just as she screamed out "NO!"

"Now we can give them a show" sneered a man and began to ravish her with the help of two others.

"no…No…NO! ANTONIO" she screamed and blacked out.

Antonio grabbed Lovina as she started to struggle and scream. Holding her gently, he rocked her while waiting for her to wake up.

Abruptly, Lovina screamed his name and sat bolt up right. Hugging her close, he whispered

"Shh, shh mi poco de tomate, you're safe."

Lovina didn't speak and just nodded before snuggling into Antonio. Just as she was falling asleep, she whispered,

"Me lo prometti?" Antonio just smiled.

"Si, I promise."


End file.
